Past Experience
by Darkangelwitch
Summary: 5 years after the fight with Buu 13 years old Trunks along with 12 years old Goten find themselfs in the biggest mess that they've evr faced, how will the two Chibi's get out of it, and what will happen to them and the people aroun them there?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, this is my first Dragonball Fic, hopefully it'll be entertaining. Fans of GT step aside, this is completely unrelated, if you don't mind please continue reading.**_

_**Trunks: so on a scale from one to ten how in truble are we going to be when we get back home?**_

_**Me: Eleven.**_

_**Trunks: *Sigh* Thought so.**_

_**Me * Kisses Trunks on the forehead.* Sorry sweetie. Goten if you please.**_

_**Goten: * Nods his head really fast* Sure, Darkangelwitch does not own Dragon Ball/ Dragon ball Z/ or Dragon Ball GT. They belong to FUNimation Toe**__**i**__**animation and Akira Toriayama. **_

_**Me: How much sugur did you have Chibi? **_

_**Goten:* Shrugs and flies away***_

_**Trunks: * Puppy dog eyes* **_

_**Me: I will not be facing Vegeta's rath, the frying-pan of doom or the Spatula of pain, can you promise me that?**_

_**Trunks:*Nods very fast* **_

_**Me: go.**_

_**Trunks: *Flies away after Goten in super speed***_

* * *

Have you ever been in a mess, that you just knew, the minute you get out, you'll just fall into a bigger one? Yeah, this is where we are, currently Goten and I are in the biggest mess that we've ever been in, and considering the trouble that we are in on regular basis, that is quite the accomplishment,don't you think?

This thing started at the end of summer five years after the fight with Buu, in a few days we were going to public schools, Aunt Chi-Chi decided that it'll be good for Goten to go early and not have his only friend be me, and considering how awkward Gohan was in high school... Good choice (thumps up.) One thing people misunderstood about Goten is the fact that he is naïve not stupid, he's actually very smart when it comes to it.

In the last five years of peace, a lot of things happen between us, out powers increased, considering we never stopped training, we were the rival to one another, it's in our blood, we never stopped, we were pretty much estimated our powers that of when Gohan was Super Saiyan 2 in our base form. ( For those of you who didn't understand, they are as powerful as SSJ2 Gohan, without them even transforming)

Our tails grew back, and since we didn't want them to get cut off, we hid them, like any other muscle we trained them, so they don't hurt any more if someone grabs them. Also we learned that there was a side effect to the fusion technic, Goten and I got telepathy, we can't stop it, it even happens unconsciously between the two of us, which made way for so many funny pranks.

I believe Gohan's words were " The universe is doomed, and so are we."

Also a year ago mom gave birth to a baby girl, that was the spitting image of her. We named her Bulla, mom wanted to name her Bra, but we found a little disagreement with that, and we ended up deciding Bulla was the name. Dad said we could train her when she grows up. (Goodbye GT)

Also three moths ago Videl gave birth to a baby named Pan, Now Goten's an uncle, he's ecstatic about it.

Things really turned out well, Gohan's the vice president of CC. Chi-chi is happy about her grand-daughter, mom's learning to fight. OH yeah that too, mom asked aunt Chi-Chi to teach her how to fight, Aunt Chi-Chi excepted, and the training really did well for them, Videl joined but stopped once it was dangerous for the baby, but she got on her feet a month after Pan was born, Now Aunt Chi-Chi could give the Z-fighters a run for their mony and even put Krillin to shame. ( They are human for god's sake they are not Super Saiynes that is impressive) And mom can go toe to toe with Videl. ( Keep in mid she's powerful for a human, and it's just been five years for Bullma, So she does have a very good power)

Tien introduced us to his wife, who turned out to be a friend of Goku and my mom, she has two personalities, the blue haired nice girl, and the awesomly entertaining, violent blond, named Launch. Goten and I love both of her personalities, She is awesome.

18 introduced her twin brother 17 to us, he's a really cool guy when he isn't trying to kill anyone, which is apparently redeculas since Goten or I can take both 18 and 17 on our own, not that he tries anything anyway, but he joins us some times just for fun, he absolutely adores Marron to boat.

Back to what happened we were all gathered at out house for a party mom made, Chi-chi and Launch decided they'll cook to see if they can cook for five hungry Saiyans, turned out they actually could, and it was great to say the least.

Hours later we each returned to our homes. I went into bed after eating my dinner, not wanting the spatula of pain, to make a comeback tonight.

_'Hey Trunks are you asleep?' _I heard Goten's voice in my head, told ya.

_' No Chibi I'm still awake.' _I told him, '_what's wrong?'_

'Are you ever going to let that name go?'

_'Not a chance, so what's up?'_

_'I'm just nervous is all, do you think I'll make new friends?"_ His worry was obvious in his voice, we always comforted each other when things became bad

'_Of course you will, you'll the greatest guy I know.'_

_'Are you sure?' He asked_

_'Do you doubt me?' No he doesn't._

_" No of course don't you're one of the smartest people alive' _

_'There you go, don't you worry Chibi, and if you ever became sad or bored you can always talk to me like you are now, After aunt Cho-Chi learning program, you pretty much ready to work at CC anyway._

The day after that well...

**What do you think? This is only the beginning, please tell me what you think. **


	2. Past Exprinces: School day, new plan

**Me: Hi everybody, I'm free today and I can stay as late as I want I'm in highschool and my mom still wants to control my bedtime. Go figure.**

**Trunks: Well it's about time, come on.**

**Me: fine, could you do the honers? **

**Trunks: Sure. __****Darkangelwitch does not own Dragon Ball/ Dragon ball Z/ or Dragon Ball GT. They belong to FUNimation Toe**_**i**__**animation and Akira Toriayama. Also you might wana watch out it's Ramadan and she might get a little.. hard to handle. **_

**Me: shut up, Demon child NO.1 I'm getting there. Where is NO. 2 anyway?**

**Trunks: *Shrugs***

**Me: Go find him.**

**Trunks: *Leaves***

**Me: I hope you enjoy, oh and fair warning, I'm Arabian so there will be some mistakes and I will do my best to correct them, and there is the fact that I,m operating from my school system, it's a little easier for me to handle.**

**1. first class is an introduction to the class mates and the home room teacher,**

**2. The teachers change classes not the students, unless we needed to go into a lab for experiments, or PE.**

**3. Yes it's a mixed class.**

**4. Students are in a class that suits them, as in the top students in 2-3 classes, the middle students in a class of their own, and the ok and not good students are in the rest. if there is anything that you do not understand do not hesitate to ask. **

* * *

You know I didn't expect the day to be anything except your standard first day at school, and I was wrong. For starters when I went down stares the only ones who were there were Grandma who was cooking, and my dad eating. Which was strange in the since that mom usually is the one who makes us all eat together with no exception, determinant to do at least one normal activity for a family, the fact that she wasn't there was surprising, and a little worrying to be honest.

" She's in the lab." I heard my dad say, I guess he the look on my face and understood. I nodded with a small smile on my face.

" Oh Trunks honey, I didn't hear you come in, come on help yourself to breakfast, it's a very big day after all."I heard dad scoph, non the less I nodded at my bubbly grandmother with a smile on my face.

" I still don't see why you have to go to that flawed educated system, those earthlings call school, both you and Kakarot's second brat, can easily out smart your teachers let alone your classes." Dad stated, after stuffing most of his breakfast into his mouth. I shrugged.

" It's actually more of a social experience than anything else, we all know how Gohan was at high school, and mom and aunt Chi-Chi don't want us to be the same.' I explained my mother's point of view.

" Yes I understand that, however I do not see the point, you are powerful worries and it seamed the two of you are as close as blood if nothing else. You don't need any body else, and you are still too young for mates by any means." Ok that last comment made my face go read.

"Father!" I screamed.

" Well it's the truth." He defended with a smirk on his face, that all I did in return was sigh.

"It's not that bad, and if we can't stand it, we can always drop out." I informed him, after my face lost the red color. Grandma put more food on the table as my dad nodded in understanding.

My dad and I ate our breakfast with no more words between us. After that my dad got up, and went for training in the GR, as usual, it's a routine that has yet to break for him, usually I go with him but I'm going to school now, hopefully it's worth it. I can't say I disagree with my dad, or my mom, but I still have my doubt and fears, I'm half human after all. And sadly I inherited my parents' temper, it's very likely that a few kids ( Cough assholes cough) would end up in a coma.

I headed to the labs to see what my mom was working on. When I came in, I saw that she was too focused on something small, hand-held to be specific, as large as the Dragonball radar. Taking a better look, the wiring looked more complicated, before I could figure out what this thing was, my mom suddenly noticed me around.

" Hey, Trunks sweetie, aren't you going to school?" She asked, not a hint of surprize, I guess after all the instant transmission from all the Son family, -yes including Goten, he comes here a lot- she became used to it when people suddenly appear in front of her out of nowhere.

" Well I was, but you weren't at the breakfast table today, so I was curious what you were doing, that you would miss it, is all." I answered with a shrug. " So what are you working on anyway?"I asked after a few seconds.

" Oh this?" She gestured at what she was building, then shock her head. " It's a surprise, now head to school, or you'll be late." I said goodbye and headed to the HIFL branch on earth, that humans call high school, but us half Saiynes we know better.

I got my time-table and headed to class,my first class was most likely introductions, when I entered there was 14 student at the most but there was still a few on their way.

I sat down in the medal, between two boys, one was a scrawny guy, the other looked fine like any other thirteen year old, seconds later more kids were in the class, there was 23 students including me, after the second bell rang, a man walked in, he introduced himself as Mr. Kaleb.

Calling our names for the check lest, the whole class was there. The teacher of course commented on the fact that I'm the son of Bulma Brifes, and that I wouldn't have special treatment. Considering the fact that I didn't want nor need one, the fact that he said it in that obnoxious way, brought a scowl to my face that would have terrified him had he been paying attention to me.

After that we had the entire period to do as we pleased, and most of the class of course tried to be close to me, can't say I trust them all right now, some seem genuinely interested, but I just can't say on my first day, so I just sat there, without a word.

The class after that was math, the teacher introduced herself as Ms. Lila she was in her 20s with red hair, and glasses over brown eyes. She was nicer than our home room teacher that's for sure, her expression was soft, and had a smile on her face as she started to teach.

12 minutes I sat there with a board expression on my face, the teacher is good don't get me wrong, but I coud solve that in my sleep. My face rested on my hand, and I began to doodle on my math notebook. I sighed, then I heard his voice.

'_board too huh?' _He asked, sounding almost asleep.

'_ Hey Goten! What have you got?' _I asked.

' _History.' _

'_Oh' _I know how much he hates that subject, no matter what it's the most boring thing to learn, and Goten just hates it.

'_You'_

_'Math'_

_' Lucky you.' _Compared to him, most definitely.

" _I'd do anything to train with my dad right now. By the way my mom is working on something new.'_

_' And that grabbed your interest becaaaaause?'_

_' The fact that she missed breakfast with the family to continue working on it.' _That caught his attention too.

_' And you don't know what that is?' _I could hear the amusement in his voice.

_' Not yet' _

_' So, it's our job to figure it out right?'_ And here comes the mischievous tone.

_' definitely.' _Evil intention was set, at the end of the day was time to act.

The rest of the day was uneventful, partly, for the both of us, suffice it to say a couple of morons tried to bully me, lucky for them a teacher was there and stopped anything from happening.

Can't say the same thin for the idiots at Goten's school though, no teacher, and several students were wetness that the bullies started the whole thing. Let's just say, all Goten had to do was move a figure. The bullies on the other hand almost broke their bones trying to hit him. I wish I was there to see it.

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? leave a coment. **

**Now exuse me I have to explain to the Prince of all Sayines and Goku not to worry that their sons will be missing for the next few days. **


End file.
